I Will Protect You
by LKHanamura
Summary: Tien and Chiaotsu are in the mountains after Goku's defeat of Piccolo. They save a beautiful young woman named Risa and take her home, but Tien senses something evil lurking around and refuses to leave her alone. How will he react when he sees who that is and why he is hanging around them? Will he be able to defeat him? Or will past loyalty cause him to walk away from Risa?
1. Chapter 1

Tien sat and starred into the campfire. His mind going over what has happened over the last few years. He went from being a killer for hire going around fooling people out of money to being a good guy and making many new friends. Goku being the one of them all that stood out of them all. He had never met anyone quite like him before in his life and was glad that he had.

It was Goku that took on the evil King Piccolo and won when he was just a kid. He would have never believed it if he hadn't been there to see it. And then just a few weeks ago he defeated Piccolo Jr. at the World Martial Arts Tournaments. He smiled when he remembered Kami offering him the job of guardian of the Earth then flew off with Chichi and was no doubt married by now. 'I wonder if he has settled down or if he is still training? Knowing Goku he is still training I bet.'

He let a small smile play on his face as he felt all 3 eyes drifting close. He knew one thing for sure. Reguardless of what Goku will be doing in the next few years before they meet again, he was going to train. And would never stop until he knew he could beat Goku in a fair fight.

He didn't know how long it had been since he fell asleep but something startled him awake. He had a light sweat as he tried to feel out what was going on. He didn't know what it was, but he did know that something was wrong.

Chiaotsu felt the change in Tien and shot up as well. And now he also got the sense that something wasn't right either. "Tien."

"What is it my friend?"

"Do you feel that?"

Tien nods. "Someone is close and they are in some kind of danger. I can't feel anyone though." Then he stood with Chiaotsu and they both listened. Focusing on what might be out there beyond the campfire.

Then they both gasp and look toward the East when they hear a woman screaming for help. Without a word to the other they take off and fly toward the scream. If they could help they would.

x

Risa found herself sitting on the ground leaning her back against a tree. She had never been this lost before and was scared to death anyway. But now this group of hunters or whatever they were found her. She tried to run and they chased her until she couldn't run anymore. With tears shinning in her eyes she looked up at the first one. "What are you going to do to me?"

Kaito smiled as he looked down at the beauty in front of him. It had been ages since the last time he could remember seeing a woman in the flesh. He smiled a wicked smile as he eyes raked over her again. "Let's just say we are all gonna help you have some fun. Some grown up fun. Don't fight us and you might get to live when we are done."

Risa gasped as the tears spilled from her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have went into the woods that day! She looked at the faces of the other men that were there and saw the same lustful haze in all their eyes. She started shaking as in one last effort to get out of this she sucked in a wild breath. "Someone help me!"

Kaito laughed at her as he reached down and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to her feet and pinned it to the tree over her head. His eyes traveled down her body and pictured what she was going to look like without her clothes. "Just relax babe. I bet you end up enjoying this before it is over and beg for me."

Risa tried to pull free from his hold but it was no use. She was pinned there! She then turned a tearfilled glare on him. "Don't think I will just let you! Any of you! I will fight you with everything I have every step of the way!" Then she brought her free hand up and smacked him in the face.

Kaito turned enraged eyes back to her. Using his free hand he grabbed her by the throat and held her off of her feet. "We were going to play nice with you. After that, I will make sure you know what true pain is." Then he let go over her throat and brought his hand up to backhand her, but when he swung his hand she just vanished! And his hand connected with the tree instead!

He turned a glare all around him. "Where the hell did that little wench go? I will teach her what happens when she does something like that to me. Where is she?"

Risa was tense as she waited for his hand to connect with her face. But it never happened. She slowly looked up and opened her eyes to find herself being held by someone else. She looked around, and realized that they were floating. She let out a scream as she starred at the ground and threw her arms around his neck. 'What the hell is going on here?'

Tien tightened his grip on the woman's waist when she screamed. He smiled down at her as she starred at the ground. "Don't worry Ma'am. You're safe now. They won't touch you now that I am here I promise."

Risa looked up at him with startled eyes with tears still streaming. Then she gasped as his face registered to her. He was her brother's idol! The last winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament! He was Tien Shinhan! "Tien Shinhan?"

Tien nods and lets a little laugh as he smiles even wider. "You have heard me huh."

"You bastard find your own wench give her back!"

Tien turned a glare to the one that had intention of hurting her. He sets his face to that of one of steel as their eyes met. "I am telling you now to leave and leave her alone. And no one will be hurt."

Kaito laughed and pointed a gun at them. "Sorry baldy but I got a different plan for you. You drop the girl and take off. Or die it don't matter to me. Either way I plan on teaching her a lesson."

Risa saw the way he starred at her. She couldn't but tense up and close her eyes as she buried her face into Tien's shoulder. 'First time I have to leave home to go in the woods and now this happens!'

Tien laughed and smiled. "You can shoot that thing off all you want, the bullets wont' touch me. Don't believe me then go ahead and shoot the gun. You will just have to learn the hard way that you don't treat people like this and get away with it."

Kaito glared up at him. "Who the hell do you think you are? Are you telling me you are faster than bullets?"

"I am Tien and this is Chiaotsu and we are both faster than them. Much faster. Now this is your last warning. Leave."

Kaito laughed as he pointed his gun right at Tien's head. "I don't give second warnings." Then he open fired and shot all the bullets his gun had.

Risa heard the gunshot and screamed as her body tensed and clung to Tien's. but when his hold on her never wavered or let go she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Then she looked down and gasped when she realized that in the split second of the gunshot they were behind the group!

Kaito turned and glared as he pulled a knife. "You bastard how did you do that?"

Tien floated down to the ground and set the woman on her feet. His heart going out to her as she shot him a terrified look. He smiled as he nodded. "I will be just fine. Just let me deal with them then I will escort you home." Then he turned with a glare as he stepped in front of her and glared at the group. "I tried to warn you all."

Kaito glared and then started running. "Charge him!"

Risa watched as Tien went from standing right in front of her to being gone then a few seconds later he was back in front of her! This time facing her with a glare as he looked over his own shoulder. She stepped to the side and looked behind him then fell to the ground. That entire group was out cold and lying on the ground!

She looked up at him as fresh tears streamed from her face. "Thank you so much for saving me. I am in your debt."

Tien laughed as he held his hand out for her to help her up. "You are not in my debt. And it is no problem really. Come on, lets get you home so I can get back to training."

Risa nodded as she wiped tears from her face and took his hand to get to her feet. "Well I still thank you anyway. My name is Risa Sukakoshika."

Tien smiled at her. "I am Tien and this is my best friend Chiaotsu. Where is it that you live by the way? I want to make sure you get there safely."

Risa smiled hello to Chiaotsu and then turned towards the West. "I would have to say about two or three days that way. But I am lost and don't….." then she went pale and fell forward as she passed out.

Tien gasped then reached out and caught her as she started to fall. He sighs as she passed out before she told him where she lived. Now he would have to wait until she came to to take her home.

Chiaotsu floated up and looked at her with worried eyes. "Tien?"

Tien smiled as he turned and headed back toward the camp. Floating threw the air to keep the idiots behind him from tracking him. "She just passed out Chiaotsu. All the stress of what almost happened was probably too much for her. We will take her to camp and when she comes too take her home. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Risa woke to the smell of fish and yawned as she sat up. But then flashes of what almost happened, and then Tien made her gasp. She shot her eyes up, worried that him saving her had all been a horrible dream. But she sighed to see that he was sitting opposite the fire from her. But then she cast tear filled eyes down. "I am sorry for what happened."

Tien looked up at her with wide eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. They were the idiots that were going to force you to do something that you didn't want to do."

"But it is my fault in a way. Had I never tried to go into town on my own and back this wouldn't have happened."

Tien arched his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

Risa hugged her knees to her chest. "There is a little town that is about two days away from where I live in the mountains. I made it to town just fine, but I couldn't remember the last time that I had been there so I got turned around when in town and ended up going out the wrong way and getting lost."

Tien nodded as he looked into the fire. "You seem to know the general area where you need to go. Just before you passed out yesterday you said we needed to go North East from here. That way."

Risa nodded. "That's right. But I only know that because papa taught me that if I ever got lost to always follow our Little Wishing Star."

"Little Wishing Star?"

"Yes. Papa and I use to look for one certain star in the sky every night when I was little and we would wish on it. It was our Little Wishing Star as he called it."

Tien sighed as he checked the fish. "If you don't mind my asking why did you go into town all on your own? Why didn't your father go with you?"

Risa smiled as she let fresh tears stream down her face. "I lost him and my brother last year. They were caught off guard one time when they went into town and just never came home. The neighbor that lives in the next valley from us brought them home in his wagon so they could be buried next to mama."

Tien felt his heart go out to her as he listened to her story. "So you are all on your own up here?"

Risa nodded. "Mama died right after she named me. And then Papa and Saito last year." She laughed as she looked up at Tien wiping tears from her face. "It is funny that you were the one that saved me."

"Why is that?"

"The last thing that my brother did was go to the World Martial Arts Tournament the year that you won. You let him take a picture with you."

Tien smiled. Though she was crying she at least had something to smile about. "Well then I take it that is a good thing."

Risa nodded slightly then gasped and hid her face as her stomach growled loudly. "I'm sorry."

Tien laughed as he once again checked the fish and then handed her one. "It's alright the fish is done." He ate in silence as he let her do the same. He could get her to where she lived by night fall that night if he flew. But there was something else that was troubling him. He couldn't figure it out so he sighed then looked up at her. "Risa."

Risa looked up and saw he was standing. Fear gripped her that he wouldn't take her home like he said and that the bandits from the day before would find her. "Yes?"

Tien smiled as he held his hand out. "Let's get you home. I can have you there by night fall."

Risa gasped as she starred up at him. "But we are at the very least two days away!"

Tien winked at her. "Remember, I can fly."

Risa's eyes got even bigger. "You mean not just floating? You can actually fly?"

Reaching down and pulling her to stand next to him he nodded. "So can Chiaotsu. If you will trust me, I can have you home in no time."

Risa could feel her blush rising to the surface of her face. She was standing so close to him, and he was even more handsome than the picture that her brother got showed. She looked down with an awkward smile. "I do. I trust you Mr. Shinhan. My brother and father said that they could not have met a better guy than you."

Tien laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I am glad of that, but don't call me Mr. Shinhan. It just doesn't sound right. Tien will be just fine."

"Tien! Look what I found!" Chiaotsu flew into the camp and then stopped and smiled at Risa. "Good you are awake you will like these too!" He then let his shirt fall and a whole mess of strawberries fell to the ground. "Can we eat some before we take her home Tien? Risa would that be alright with you?"

Risa had to laugh at how excited he was at finding wild strawberries. "I don't mind."

Tien sighed with a smile. "Okay. We will eat some and then we will take her home."

Chiaotsu giggled as he sat down and picked up the biggest one and handed it to Risa. "You can have the biggest one."

Risa took it from him with a smile. "Thank you. You know my father use to make the most delicious strawberry pie with strawberries I grow in my garden. Once you know where I live you will have to come back and taste it one day."

Chiaotsu nodded. "I would love to. Do you think we can one day Tien?"

Tien laughed as he nodded. "We can do that." Then he watched as Risa and Chiaotsu talked about the different ways that they liked to eat Strawberries. They seemed to really like each other, and he could not deny her beauty.

She had jet black hair that reached bellow her behind in thick waves. Her eyes were as green as fresh spring grass. And her body was absolutely stunning. Just right no matter what. 'I need to get her home and then get out before she bewitches me into staying forever.'

He stood as they finished the last of the strawberries. "Well it is time to get you home. Are you ready to fly?"

Risa stood with a nervous smile. "I am. I trust that you won't drop me, but I can't help but be a little nervous."

Tien stepped up next to her and lifted her into his arms with a smile. "That is usual for someone who doesn't fly. Just hold onto my neck and you will be home in no time."

Risa nodded as she once again blushed and cast her eyes down. Then she let out a little scream as he shot off from the ground and soared through the sky causing her hair to fly behind them. She looked down and watched as the ground and trees zoomed past her faster than she thought possible!

Turning her head she buried it into his neck to keep the wind from hitting her face. But her heart was racing. She knew that if she spent much more time with this man, that she would never be able to be with another one. He was handsome, strong, mature, and kind. Everything that she pictured he was. And she knew that she could fall in love with him so easily if she would just let herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Tien watched the ground as he flew straight in the direction Risa directed him. When he came across a small house in a valley he slowed to a stop. "Is that it?"

Risa looked down and smiled as she sighed. "That is it." Tightening her hold as he started to float down toward the ground.

"Don't worry I won't drop you. Ever."

"I trust you. But this is my first time being more than ten feet off the ground at the same time as well."

As he landed he smiled. "Well knowing that you are here alone, I will stop in from time to time and check on you. If that is alright with you."

"That is fine with me." Then she looked up at the evening sky and once again heard her stomach start to growl. "I think I am going to head in and get me something to eat. Do stop by soon." Then she turned and started for her house.

Tien watched as she ran through the yard toward her house. He was mesmerized by her already. Once she was nearly there he turned and started to take off when he froze at her scream. He turned and was instantly there right next to her. "Risa?"

Chiaotsu was on her other side looking up at her with big worried eyes. "Are you alrigth?"

Her green eyes wide as they could go silent tears filled her eyes as she starred at her door. Standing open a few seconds. "My house…..someone was in my house!" Then without thinking she charged into her home and right for her mother and father's bedroom. "Please tell me it is still here!"

Tien was on her heals. "Risa! Let me make sure no one is in here first!"

Risa reached her parents room and climbed over the dresser laying on its side and then threw boxes and clothes that had been ripped down out of her way. "Please don't let it be gone!"

"What are you looking for?"

Not even looking up at Chiaotsu who was just above her, tears streamed from her eyes as she frantically searched for and found the wooden plank that was loose and lifted it to reveal a red velvet box then let out a sigh. "Thank God they didn't get it."

Landing next to her Chiaotsu looked over at her as he touched her shoulder. "Are you okay now?"

Nodding as she whipped tears away she turned and made her way to the bed and sat down. "This is the main thing that I cannot loose." She opened the small box to reveal several things. A photo, a ribbon, and two rings. "These are all the things that I hold dear to me. The photo my brother took with Tien, a ribbon that my mother bought just before she had me, for me. And my parents wedding rings."

Walking back in the room he sighed. "Well no one is here. I don't know if they took anything though."

Risa nodded as she closed the box and hugged it to her chest. "I don't care what they took as long as they don't take this."

Walking over to the bed he blinked. "What is it?"

Looking up Chiaotsu smiled. "Keepsakes of her family. Including the picture her brother got with you Tien."

"I see." Then without saying a word Tien walked over and lifted the dresser off the floor and put the drawers back in it. Then did the same thing with the vanity next to it. "You are going to need a new mirror for this."

Risa reached her hand out toward him with a gasp. "Tien you don't have to do this. I can clean up the place. You said you had training to do."

Walking from the room, picking up furniture as he went Tien smiled. "I can't just leave without knowing that this mess is cleaned up and fixing that door. I don't want it on my conscious that I left you here and something happened to you."

With a soft smile as she followed him Risa reached out and grabbed his hand. "On one condition. I will only let you help without fussing about if you agree to one thing."

"What is that?"

"Stay the night. Spend the night and let me fix dinner for you tonight and breakfast for you in the morning. Please?"

The pleading in her green eyes was more than he could stand. "Alright." He sighed as he dropped his head. "I can't tell those eyes no." Then he set to work lifting the heavy stuff back up off of the floor. "Come on Chiaotsu lend ha hand."

"Right Tien!"

Risa smiled as she went back to the bedroom and hid her box in the same place then started in that room picking things up and watching for anything that might be missing. They went from room to room and got everything back together quickly. She forgot how much got done in a day, and how fast when she had her brother and father there to help her do everything. She now found herself sitting at the table with Tien and Chiaotsu sharring a meal that she fixed extra special for them. She smiled as she took a drink and adverted her eyes to Tien. 'I could get use to him being around. For the first time in a long time I feel safe.'

X

Shen sat as he watched the fish he had to catch cook. The house he was in yesterday didn't give him anything except for a small meal and somewhere to sleep until this morning. And now here he sat again, no place to call home.

His students left, he lost his best pupils to his rival. "Damn that Roshi! And Tien and Chiaotsu! They will all pay for this disgrace. Each will pay in their own way. I just have to bide my time and see what I can do that will cause each to hurt the most!"

Then just as he started to reach for his fish he felt a slight surge in power. "Tien!" Masking his own energy so no one would be able to figure him out he snuck back toward the house. What he saw drew an evil smile on his face. He could see right into the kitchen window from this vantage point. He could see that look in his eyes. "If he stays there for any length of time that woman will be how I will get my revenge on him. And hurting him will hurt Chiaotsu. This is perfect."

X

The moon was high and Risa had fallen asleep already. Standing outside Tien sighed as he looked up at the sky. He should be training. Not worrying about a woman. But there was something about this woman that drew him in. He wondered if he would be able to leave coming morning.

"Tien?"

"What is it Chiaotsu?"

"Do we really have to leave? I like it here and I like Risa. We can have a house to stay in and the mountains all around us for you to train in."

Smiling down at his friend Tien sighed. "I know that my friend. But I won't be able to focus only on training if we stay here for any longer than one night."

"Why not?"

Turning his head to look at the house that held a woman that he could care about he sighed. "I can't get attached to anyone other than you Chiaotsu. That way the next time I meet Goku, I will be able to defeat him."

Chiaotsu looked down with a sigh. "But we can come back and stay a night from time to time right?"

"Of course."

Tien watched as Chiaotsu made his way back toward the house with a happy smile. 'Maybe I should stay here some. Since what happened the year that I won the tournament I haven't seen him that happy.' Then his eyes narrowed as he jerked his head up to the cliff over the house. Using his speed he was there in a matter of seconds. He couldn't sense who it was, but judging from their speed he knew it wasn't an ordinary human.

He now found himself looking into a camp fire with half eaten fish, and another still cooking. Someone was here and no doubt it was whoever broke into Risa's house. "They are hanging around. I sense pure rage and anger from somewhere." Walking back to the clifs ledge he sighed. "I can't just leave knowing that someone like this is near. I have to stay now." Then he jumped down and walked in the house as well.

X

Shen smiled as he walked over to the ledge and looked down. "My hate gave me away. But it is for you Tien. That little girl down there is just going to help me to get my revenge on you for turning your back to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Risa yawned as she slowly sat up. Her eyes fluttering open she smiled. She was going to fix a big breakfast for Tien and Chiaotsu. 'They have done so much for me already I have to do something for them. I do hope that they decide to stay longer.'

Standing up she changed her clothes and then headed into the living room. She didn't see them anywhere. "Where are they?" That was when she heard a yell outside and rushed to the window to see Tien up in the sky doing something. "At least he didn't leave without saying goodbye."

A bright smile on her face for the first time in a long time Risa glided into her kitchen and did a quick check to see what all she had to make breakfast. She had some stuff, but there were a few things that she would need from her garden. Going out the back door she looked up at him and smiled as she looked back down. 'I wonder what is coming over me? Just seeing him makes me feel like a little kid again.'

X

Tien smiled down at her. She was picture perfect as always. 'Damnit. I wonder though. What Goku is doing right now? I wonder if he actually got married or not?'

"Tien?"

"What is it Chiaotsu?"

"Why are you still looking at Risa?"

"It is complicated my friend. Come on. One more time." He then refocused on training with Chiaotsu. But about half way through the maneuver they were doing he stopped and turned a hard glare up to the cliff where he felt the source of rage last night. It was back. 'Damnit why can't I sense anything but his malice?'

"Who is that Tien? Why would someone be around here with that much hate?"

"So you sense it this time too hu?"

"This time?"

Nodding Tien never took his eyes off the cliff. "Whoever it is, I don't know if it is us that they hold that much hate for or her. But I can't take that chance and just fly off wondering if they are going to follow us or make their move on her."

"So what are you going to do Tien?"

"You get your wish my friend. I can't leave her here alone knowing that someone like that is hanging around here. We are going to stay."

A big smile on his face Chiaotsu spun in a circle. "Yay! Are you going to tell Risa when it is time to eat Tien?"

Shaking his head no Tien turned a smile down to his friend. "Nope. You can."

"Alright!"

With a small laugh Tien watched as his best friend flew around in a circle laughing. Then he cast a glare back up at the cliff as he let his powers spike high. He wanted to make it very clear that he was no push over and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Foods ready!"

Turning to follow Chiaotsu down to the house he smiled. "Great I'm starving."

Risa nodded. "I made lots so eat as much as you want." Then she showed them into the kitchen where she already had the dining table set up for them.

Chiaotsu smiled as he floated over to the table. "We can really eat as much of all this that we want too?"

"That's right."

With a smile Tien sat down. "It smells just as good as diner did last night."

"Thank you."

Over the next hour or so there was some conversation but mostly eating. Though once in a while Risa would look up at Tien and smile. He had three eyes, but he was by far the most handsome man that she had ever met and she really wished that he would stay longer. Finally she sat back with a content sigh. "I can't eat another bite."

Tien swallowed another mouth full as he looked up at her with a grin. "I have to agree with that one. I don't think I have eaten as good in my life as I have last night and now."

"So how long are you going to be staying today before you leave?"

With a laugh Chiaotsu looked over at her. "Tien said we are going to stay for a while."

"Like after lunch?"

"No for a while. Like more than just a day or two!"

Turning her startled eyes back to Tien she felt the mist of tears spring to her eyes. "Really?"

"That's right."

"But what changed your mind?"

With a sigh he crossed his arms. "I can sense power levels off of people. But I got the sense of something worse than a high power level on the cliff overlooking the house. I can't just leave knowing that. So we are here until it is gone. If that is alright with you?"

A big smile as she whipped tears from her eyes Risa gave a nod. "Thank you very much. I don't mind. It can get really lonely around her sometimes with it just being me. But with you staying here it won't be so much. Stay as long as you like!"

With another excited squeal Chiaotsu jumped up and hugged Risa from the side. "Thank you!"

Sitting back with a smile Tien sighed. He knew somehow that they were never going to end up leaving this place. There was just something about her that pulled him into wanting to be close to her. 'I know it is only a matter of time before I lose my heart to her.'


	5. Chapter 5

It has been three days since Tien said that they were going to stay there with Risa until that hate went away. Though she didn't sense anything, she wasn't going to try and tell him that she didn't think anyone was near here. He had said that he was going to stay until he felt like the hate was gone. 'And I can't deny that having him here is making me feel whole again. I can't wait to see him in the mornings when I wake up. And Chiaotsu is just adorable!'

Walking out the door she smiled up at them as they were once again training up in the air. 'I wonder if I could ever get him to teach me how to do that? Or if only certain people can do it?' Then she turned and focused on going to work in the garden today.

As she started working in the garden she started to hum to herself a song that her father taught her. It was a song that her mother loved and would sit and hum to herself when she was pregnant with Risa. It always did calm her down, as a child and even now.

"Risa!"

Blinking Risa stood up just in time to be flattened by Nyoko. "Ny…Nyoko?"

Glaring up at the two guys that were blinking down at them Nyoko stood up and grabbed Risa's hand and helped her up and started to drag her from the gardens. "Grandma told you that you needed to stay with someone after your father and brother passed. But not freak shows like that! Say goodbye you are going….." Then she turned with a gasp to Risa who was laughing. "Risa?"

"It is alright Nyoko. Don't you recognize who one of them is?"

"Nope."

"Remember that picture brother came home with that one year with the winner of the World Martial Arts Champion?"

"Yeah but that guy was scronny this guy isn't."

"It is him Nyoko. I am fine. Come on, help me carry these inside and I will tell you all about how I met them okay."

Crossing her arms Nyoko sighed then helped pick them up. "I will not leave here without you this time Risa."

Risa laughed as she headed back toward the house giving Tien and Chiaotsu a smile letting them know that she was not a threat and she was okay. Her heart skipping a beat when Tien smiled. Once inside she went to work washing the fruits and vegies.

Nyoko glared as she crossed her arms. They were the same age, and living up here in the mountains like they do she only got to see Risa every couple of months or so, and couldn't stay long then, only over night then would have to go home and help her family. But Risa was the closest thing that she had to a best friend. "Risa spill it."

"I needed to go into town. I made it to town alright but got lost on the way back. Two days into my return I came across a gang of thugs. Needless to say they didn't want to play nice. If you know what I mean."

Her eyes bugged out of her head as Nyoko fell out of the chair. "Wait did they ra…"

Shaking her head no as the brightest smile graced her face. "No. They didn't. Just before the leader was about to hit me before they took turns, Tien and Chiaotsu showed up and saved me. Then they brought me home."

"When was this?"

"About a week ago."

"So why are they still here? Why didn't you send them packing?"

With a smile Risa went to the window and looked up as she sighed. "I always thought that he was handsome from brother's photo. But when I got to meet him and he saved me at that I have never seen anyone more handsome then he is."

Crossing her arms Nyoko glared. "Don't tell me that you fell for his lies?"

"He hasn't lied to me. But I have fallen."

Gasping, her big blue eyes going wide Nyoko rushed to Risa and turned her to face her. "You mean to tell me that you have actually fallen in love with that three eyed freak!"

Risa nodded as she moved away from the window and Nyoko to finish getting the fruits and vegies put up. "I have and he is not a freak. He is strong and kind and everything that I have always dreamed of in someone. And the day we got back here, someone had broken into my house. They stayed the night with me that night and helped me get things in order."

Nyoko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then she looked around the house and it was cleaner than before when she would visit after her brother and father died. And the smile on her face and the way she seemed to just glow. She didn't understand it. How could she fall this in love with someone in a week! "Does he feel the same about you?"

Risa stopped and sighed as her smile faded. "I don't know. I just don't know how to tell him that I do."

"Well don't you think what you need to do is simple? Either send them packing or tell him and tell him if he doesn't feel the same to get lost and save yourself some heartache."

"I don't know."

X

Sitting outside the other window in the kitchen Shin smiled as he listened to the conversation. 'Oh trust me my dear Tien is as in love with you now as you are him. And you are going to help me destroy him and Chiaotsu. Your death will show them that no matter what they care about I will always destroy it.'

He then used the speed he was known for and was gone back on the cliff and smiled an evil smile when he saw the glares from Tien and Chiaotsu s they turned to the cliff. 'Don't worry you fools. When you find her body you will also find my mark. You will know exactly who was here. I just need to wait for you to drop your guard and leave her for just a few minutes.'

X

Tien sat rather uncomfortable at the table tonight. This girl did nothing but glare at him. The last week had been perfect. He had a home he could call his own. There was a woman that excepted him and Chiaotsu that he had fallen in love with. She didn't even complain about the way he wanted to train and his reason why. Then this other girl shows up and she was throwing everything off. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

Nyoko kept her glare n him. "Get lost."

Risa glared over at her. "Nyoko! Stop it. I told you."

Tien sighed as he closed his eyes and went back to eating. "I can't do that. It is hard to explain but that is not going to happen anytime in the near future."

"What about the distant?"

"Nyoko!"

Tien smiled and took another bite. "Wouldn't you like to know."

With a sigh Risa sat back in her chair as a calm Tien would say stuff to Nyoko that set her off. It almost seemed like Tien was enjoying toying with her like he was. 'I give up.'

Chiaotsu laughed as he looked up at Risa. "It is alright Risa. No matter what Tien and I aren't leaving here. We like it here and we really like you."

Smiling down at Chiaotsu Risa nodded. "Come on wanna help me clean up so they can fight some more?"

"Sure!"

A few hours later Nyoko was still glaring at nothing as she and Risa went into Risa's room. She really half expected Tien to come in that room to sleep. When he didn't she relaxed a bit. "Risa you need….."

"I won't. If he feels the same for me then he will tell me on his own. Until then I am just going to enjoy what is going on right now. I don't care if it hurts when he does leave."

"But Risa….."

Risa smiled through tears as she laid down in bed next to Nyoko. "It is hard to describe Nyoko. I got this feeling like he is never going to leave me or this house. That he is as much in love with me as I am with him but it is like he is scared to show it. I wonder why?"

"I think the whole thing is nuts."

Rolling over with a giggle Risa whipped her tears. "I know. But you will see in the end it will all work out."


	6. Chapter 6

His eyebrow twitching with a glare Tien narrowed his eyes down at Nyoko. "You are what?"

Her arms crossed as she turned her back to Tien Nyoko kept her glare hidden behind her eyes. "I decided last night that I am not going to leave my best friend in the hands of a couple of strange nut jobs like the two of you."

With a smile Tien sighed as he looked down at Chiaotsu. "Well it looks like there are going to be four of us here for a long time yet to come."

Her eyes going wide as she jerked around to gape at him. "What?"

As he headed for the door Tien smiled over his shoulder. "I promised Risa that IF I ever did decide I was going to leave I would tell her a few days before. But as of right now, there is nothing in the near or distant future that says I am ever going to leave this house." Then he left out the door with a giggling Chiaotsu as they took off up in the sky to start the days training.

Nyoko glared up at him from the door. "I will get rid of him one way or another."

"Why can't you just let things be and let me be happy for once since Papa and Brother died Nyoko?"

Turning with a start to see the crying eyes of Risa Nyoko gasped. "I just want what is best for you Risa and it is not…."

Her green eyes flashing Risa crossed her own arms. "How do you know what is best for me Nyoko? This is my house. I want him here and he wants to be here. Stop trying to run him off."

All she could do was look at her friend. She only wanted what was best for her. And she just had a gut feeling that Tien was going to get her hurt in some way! Taking a step toward her Nyoko held her hands out. "Can't you listen to reason Risa? He is going to hurt you! Either physically or emotionally or both. I can't just sit back and let it happen!"

Closing her eyes as she hugged herself Risa let more tears fall. "You're wrong! Tien wouldn't do that to me!" Then she settled down as she sat down on the couch. "I love you to death Nyoko and you are like one of my best friends. But you can't just show up and start dictating what I do here in my own home or not. If you can't accept the fact that I don't want him to leave and I have fallen madly in love with him, then don't come back."

Her eyes going wide as they filled with tears. "You don't want me to come back? Are you really choosing him over me?"

"I am not doing no such thing Nyoko. But you have to understand that it doesn't matter what you think or feel if I want to do something I am a grown woman now and I have every right to do it. I had hoped that you would be happy for me that I wasn't alone anymore."

Rushing to her friend Nyoko let her own tears fall from her eyes. "I am happy that you are happy again Risa. But you have to see it logically. You don't know them from anywhere! They could do anything to you and out here we wouldn't know it for months."

"Or they could be the only thing standing between me and someone who wants to hurt me. What if I sent them away and that gang of mountain thugs showed up again? Who would stop them from doing anything they wanted to do to me?"

Casting sad eyes down Nyoko let out a long sigh. "I never thought about that."

Looking up into Nyoko's blue eyes Risa smiled. "I know he loves me like I already love him. I want to tell him but I don't want him to feel like he has to stay here just because he doesn't want to hurt me if I am wrong. So I am just going to let him tell me when he is ready to."

"But what if in a couple more weeks he tells you that he is leaving?"

Whipping her eyes as she let out a small laugh Risa looked her in the eyes. "Then I will sit down and have me a good cry for a couple of days. Then go on with what I have to do to live just like I did when I lost Papa and Brother."

Closing her eyes as she dropped her head Nyoko sighed. "Alright. I won't keep trying to run him off." Then she hugged her friend as she let more tears fall. 'I just hope that I am not going to come to visit you and find your body in the house cause they decide that you aren't useful to you anymore, or cause they leave you alone in a frail state.'

X

Chiaotsu sat under the window as he watched Tien up in the sky. He was trying to increase his speed today and there was nothing that Chiaotsu could really do. Deciding to sit under the living room window in the shade he watched. That was when he heard what Risa and Nyoko were talking about.

He looked straight up at Tien then peered over just over the bottom of the window at Risa and how she was now smiling and talking to Nyoko about him and Tien. 'I wonder if they will really tell each other?'

Sitting back down he smiled as he watched Tien again. That would be the best thing in the world for Tien if he was to find someone like Risa that loved him for who he was. Most of the girls that looked at him no only saw the World Martial Arts Champion. Not Tien. But Risa was different! 'Tien won't admit it to me but I know he loves her. I wonder how I could get him to admit it?'

X

Shin smiled as he watched from the cliff. The ability to become invisible and hide their power was what Tien and Chiaotsu were going to learn next if they had not turned traitor on him. He saw and heard how Tien responded to this new girl. It was ever so clear that he was in love with her.

'I just have to wait until he tells her. How pleasing that will be when he finds her dead body with my heat laying on it, after he confesses his love for her? I will have my revenge on them for turning against me and going to Roshi if it is the last thing that I do!'

Turning away from the cliff he used his speed and was a few mountains over and in his cave before he let the invisibility technique go. He sat down in front of the fire as he smiled his usual wicked smile. "Yes coming to these mountains was the best choice that I could have made. I never thought that I would get my revenge on them so soon."

Reaching out and taking a fish from the fire he began to eat as he went over all the things he was going to do to the girl. He would make sure that Tien suffered greatly at his hands. This was just the first of many things he planned on doing throughout the years to make sure that Tien knows he was not going to just let him live a life full of happiness. He was going to live a life full of despair and heartache for turning against him the way he and Chiaotsu did.


	7. Chapter 7

Three more days have passed and Tien let out a sigh as he finally watched as after breakfast that morning Nyoko leaves for home. He knew that Risa liked having her their, and after the first couple of days she stopped being as rude to him. But he was glad that things could get back to normal.

"Tien."

"Yes Chiaotsu?"

Floating around to look him in the eye Chiaotsu smiled. "We are staying till that feeling goes away right?"

"That's right."

"What if it takes a whole year before it goes away?"

Blinking as he cocked his head to the side Tien was just a little confused. "What are you getting at?"

"What if it takes a whole year to go away? Are we going to stay here that long?"

"That's right. What is with the sudden surge of questions?"

Shaking his head no Chiaotsu smiled. "Just asking. What are you going to train in today Tien?"

"I was thinking about doing some more speed training." Then he looked down and blinked when he saw that Chiaotsu didn't have a look of disappointment on his face. "That alright?"

"Of course! I was going to ask if you were doing speed training again. I am going to go in and help Risa around the house so I don't get bored."

Smiling as well as they both turned to see Risa walking out of the house and headed toward the now much larger garden. "I think that is a good idea. I will stick close by so I can feel you okay. If anything happens just spike your powers and I will be right here."

"Right!"

Tien laughed as he watched as Chiaotsu flew down to Risa with a big smile. Her smile as she nodded then hugged Chiaotsu once again made his own heart stop. He was so deeply in love with her that he couldn't stand it. But didn't know if he should tell her or not. Nor did he know if he was ready to settle down with a family. 'Time will tell.'

X

Risa smiled as she and Chiaotsu worked on planting more and more stuff in the garden. With Chiaotsu's help she was able to triple the garden and the food growing in it. Which with it still being early spring if they were going to be there in the fall and winter, she would need to fill the pantry more than with what she has day to day. "There I think that might last us through the winter."

With a laugh Chiaotsu nodded. "This will feed the three of us through the winter. But our friend Goku could eat everything in the house at one time."

"Goku? Isn't that who Tien is trying to get stronger than?"

His smile still on his face Chiaotsu looked up at her and nodded. "That's right. Before we became friends with Goku our master had Tien and I doing things that we shouldn't have. But when we became friends with Goku he showed us how to be good again. Tien lost to him, and Goku is still just a little kid right now. So Tien has vowed to surpass Goku so that he can keep up with him."

"I see." With a smile and her one basket as Chiaotsu carried four heavy ones as he floated along next to her. "Well that makes sense. After all friends and rivals are supposed to do that with each other. Always trying to stay as strong or stronger than the other one."

"Yep!"

As they entered the kitchen Risa giggled. "So this Goku is that small huh and could eat me out of house and home?"

Nodding Chiaotsu sat the baskets on the table. "He could. We watched him eat backstage at the last tournament where he ate so much they had to tell him that they didn't have any food. And he said he was still hungry."

Blinking as she looked over at him Risa was just a little shocked. "Really?"

"Yep. He is a strange one but he is a good friend now too."

Going back to work preserving the vegetables Risa smiled. "I am sure that Tien can do it. Without a doubt."

Smiling as he watched her work with a smile after talking about Tien Chiaotsu couldn't help but find himself smiling to himself. It would be so perfect living there with her and Tien. He knew how they felt about each other but both seemed determined to way for the other. 'I know! I will help them along a little.'

"Oh my gosh!"

Jerking his head up Tien looked at a startled Risa as she looked at the calendar. "What is it Risa?"

"I didn't realize what day it is. Starting today, for the next week there is a bean plant that grows not too far from the house. I use them mostly during the winter cause one or two of them give me the instant sensation that I am full. It is almost like I can taste a full meal even desert when I eat them."

Blinking Chiaotsu gasped. "That almost sounds like a sensu bean."

"I don't know what they are called but I want to go and get some. Come with me?"

"Of course!"

Risa nodded then turned to walk for the door when she ran right into Tien's chest and stumbled backwards. Looking up into his midnight eyes as she felt on of his arms steady her by going around her waist and pulling her to him she felt the heat of a blush. "I am sorry Tien."

Tien was in no hurry to let her go so he held on for a moment then smiled as he let go of her waist. "That is alright. I heard something about sensu beans?"

Looking up at him Chiaotsu nodded. "She said there is a bean that is in bloom this week that does the same thing a sensu bean does."

Turning back to Risa Tien blinked. "How many are on the bush?"

Putting a hand on her hip as she used the other one to tap her chin Risa looked up. "Well the bush is huge. I usually only pick a couple hundred cause two a day in the winter do me good when my actual food runs out. But with the two of you with me I will have to pick more."

"So there are more than three or four hundred on it?"

"That's right. The bush is huge too, nearly as big as my house."

Crossing his arms Tien smiled. "I think I will go on this trip with you and Chiaotsu. If that is what we think it is, we are going to pick every last one and just store up most of them."

"Huh?"

Giggling as he floated up to be eye level with Risa Chiaotsu drew her attention to him. "If it is a sensu bean, you could break every bone in your body, eat one of them and not only will you feel full instantly, but your energy will be back, and your bones will heal in a snap too."

With wide eyes Risa looked down at her basket and sighed. "Well this isn't going to be big enough. But…" Then she sat the basket down and opened the closet pulling out three sacks that were as tall as they were. "We could use these. Go back every day this week and fill them. Still might not get them all." Then she cocked her head to the side as she once again looked Tien in the eyes. "How are you going to test it?"

"You sure you wanna know?"

"Yeah."

Tien then sighed. "I am going to break my own hand and see if it heals it."

Gasping as her hand went to her throat Risa paled. "But what if it isn't what you think it is?"

"Then you will go with us and we will make a quick trip to Corin and get one of his." He then laughed as he took the sacks and lifted her into his arms. "Don't worry about it. Point the way." Then he flew from the window.

Just like the first time Risa let out a startled scream as he flew through her kitchen window. "It is that way." But she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Any excuse to hug him or be close to him was good for her. Even if it meant being scared to death as he flew through the sky faster than she knew anyone could go. 'At least I am near him.'


End file.
